


His Little Girls

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFA response - No one hurt his little girls. - Crossing Over Awards 2010 FFA Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Buffy and I certainly don't own NCIS. I make no profit, and I promise to put the characters back in like new condition.

\- I wrote this hoping for it to be a bit of a surprise, except to those who find it through the actual FFA. I've alluded to who my characters are so let me know if you figure it out before the end. :)

* * *

As he waited, seated in an elegantly comfy chair, his mind drifted back to the first time he'd met her. She'd breezed out of the elevator and exploded into their lives, turning their world on its head.

According to Jenny she was from an agency that was hoping to expand, expand how he hadn't been sure until later. She'd tried to explain that they'd recently had an influx of personnel and not enough jobs for them all. They were hoping to branch out from consulting to an actual agency. It was why she was there. As one of the Heads she'd been sent out to learn everything she could from one of the best teams.

To the astonishment of his team, he'd taken to her almost immediately. She'd become as close, and in some ways closer, to him as Abby.

To his team, she was viewed as the daughter he'd never had. To him, she was the daughter he wished with all his heart he could have seen Kelly grow into. She was confident, poised, intelligent, and best of all, someone he could trust at his back if things came down to a fight because he knew she could hold her own.

She was broken though, when she'd come to them. Torn down little by little over many years and it had all started with the reason he was here. He'd held her together until she could glue the pieces back on her own but there was one wound he couldn't heal.

He didn't like things that hurt his girls and he always made his displeasure known. He'd begun research into the man after the night she'd had finally let it all pour out. The bastard who was supposed to be in Spain with his secretary hadn't even let his daughters know when he made it back to the states. It was just one in a long list of crimes.

There was a rattle at the door, drawing the narrowed steel gray eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs towards the opening door.

"... tonight, yeah, dinner at that new place you've been wanting to go to and, if you're lucky, dessert at my place ... what the ... I'll call you back." Shaking hands flipped the phone closed as wide eyes fell upon Jethro's still form. "Who the hell are you, and how did you get in here?" His voice was full of false bluster as he turned to look at the door as if it would suddenly open on its own.

Jethro unfolded himself from the chair and stood proud in the center of the room.

"Hello, Hank."

No one hurt his little girls and Buffy Summers had made her place as one them.

**FIN**


End file.
